La oscuridad
by Trufas de Cocoa
Summary: Blind AU. Wirt tanteó a su alrededor, pero no había nada ahí. Greg… ¿Lo había abandonado? Un sentimiento frío le recorrió el cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta, la bestia estaba detrás de él. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Over the garden Wall pertenece a Patrick McHale, que hizo un trabajo excelente para callarles la boca a los que dicen que la animación de hoy está en decadencia.

Summary: Blind AU. Wirt tanteó a su alrededor, pero no había nada ahí. Greg… ¿Lo había abandonado? Un sentimiento frío le recorrió el cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta, la bestia estaba detrás de él. One-shot.

Origen: El AU lo vi por primera vez en el Tumblr de Pikminpicori, así que le atribuyo la autoría. Si me equivoco corregirme.

**La oscuridad.**

Wirt se encontraba muy deprimido. Resulta que Beatrice había sido una gigante mentira… Así que la buena señora de los pastos.

Como fuera, el saber que su única oportunidad de volver a casa sanos y salvos se había ido al diablo era motivo suficiente para bajar la moral considerablemente. En medio de su helado sueño, aun con el cuerpo entumecido podía sentir pequeñas estructuras nudosas clavándose en su cuerpo, incluso por encima de la capa ¿Qué era eso? No tenía idea, pero por cada segundo que pasaba más sombrío se sentía…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, aunque eso no significara ninguna diferencia con mantener sus orbes cerradas. ¿Qué era ese vacío? Arrancó con las manos las superficies nudosas, identificándolas como ramas de árboles.

— ¿Greg? —Preguntó al aire, sin poder escuchar ni movimientos, ni respiración alguna gracias al sonido de la nieve, la cual tampoco le permitía diferenciar un aroma del otro, imposibilitando la tarea de captar el singular aroma a azúcar del menor. Sintiéndose privado de su único modo de "visión, comenzó a desesperarse, optando por estirar las manos, esperando que su medio hermano se acercara y las tomara, o incluso que simplemente hiciese algo para demostrar que estaba ahí.

La muda súplica de ayuda no fue escuchada. La respuesta no llegó… Wirt plegó sus brazos, cuyas manos empezaban a perder la sensibilidad, encegueciéndolo todavía más. No… No podía ser… Volvió a estirar los brazos y tanteó a su alrededor, pero solo percibió en sus palmas heladas nieve y más nieve quemándole. Greg… ¿Lo había abandonado?

Sintió un frío mucho mayor en su pecho, dejando caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo… Comprendía que siendo ciego no era de mucha ayuda en esta situación desconocida, puesto que en verdad su hermanito tuvo que guiarle durante toda la travesía. Pero… ¿Dejarlo ahí? Greg no era así… ¿Cierto?

Escuchó un leve crujido. Empezó a sentir ramas similares a las anteriores, se habían abierto paso por la nieve y se enredaban por sus piernas, haciendo que miles de pensamientos igual de horribles que los anteriores lo recorrieran.

Dio un respingo cuando una mano se le posó en el hombro. Tenía el cuerpo tan entumecido que ya era incapaz de sentir la textura de esta, solo podía detectar una extremidad. Pero por la altura de donde esta provenía, sabía a la perfección que no se trataba de Greg…

—Él se fue…—Escuchó una voz ronca y escalofriante cerca de su oído erizándole la piel.

—La bestia…—Susurró, respirando agitadamente como si tuviera un saco de arena en el pecho. Se encontraba temblando ligeramente… No tenía idea de cómo se veía la bestia, pero era imposible para él no asustarse con su presencia.

Detrás de él la Bestia se sintió complacida, alimentándose de los sentimientos negativos del chico.

—Gregory se fue…—repitió ronroneando levemente para ocultar su tono malicioso del oído sensible—…te ha dejado al darse cuenta de lo inútil que resultas—explicó. Ocultando totalmente el hecho de que el menor se encontraba a un par de kilómetros de distancia, buscando los objetos que él le había pedido para salvar a su hermano mayor.

—Yo…—No sabía qué decir… Finalmente era cierto que era inútil. Las ramas siguieron subiendo, quedándose en las caderas en desarrollo del adolescente, pero continuando su camino a paso lento.

—Puedo acabar con tu patética existencia—comentó después la Bestia, poniéndose frente a Wirt y acercando las manos a su cara, haciendo que este diera un respingo al sentir la nudosa extremidad agarrándole las mejillas rojas por el frío—o puedo ayudarte a volver a casa… Sin embargo, comprenderás que solamente podría llevarte a ti de vuelta—rio con maldad—digamos que es un beneficio por tu… Condición—expresó burlón.

—Yo… Tú…—Casi se mordió, ¿por qué le era tan difícil expresarse? Era como si le pesara la lengua—tienes razón… Realmente… Nunca le fui útil a Greg…—No pudo evitar acordarse de la vida antes de su "aventura en el bosque"… Aun con su bastón y el perro lazarillo, nunca había sido de gran ayuda para su hermanastro—pero muriendo y yéndome tampoco le seré útil—, frunció el ceño retrocediendo. La Bestia soltó un gruñido—debo encontrar a Greg—continuó arrancando las ramas que trepaban por su cuerpo—olvídalo, no hay trato.

— ¡Te arrepentirás maldito niño! ¡No esperes que vuelva a mostrar compasión por tus inútiles ojos! —Gritó furiosa la Bestia, a punto de tirársele encima. Cuando entonces recordó al otro niño y soltó un gruñido bajo… Uno de dos distaba mucho de complacerlo, pero esperaba que pronto el mayor caería también…

Lo vio alejarse a paso tembloroso, inseguro de dónde ir y soltó una risa maldadosa… Finalmente, no suponía ningún desperdicio dejarlo ir.

Porque… Un chico como ese nunca podría darle problemas.

¿Cierto?

**-Fin-**

Bien… Me he decidido a explorar el mundo de los Universos Alternos en Gravity Falls y Over the garden Wall. Encontré varios muy interesantes que no he visto nunca en español, así que pronto llegaran un montón de historias a mi cuenta xD espero les haya gustado.

Un Universo Alterno puede ser un cambio en la historia entera (Como que Wirt es ciego), un cambio en un punto de la historia (Por ej, que Beatrice los haya entregado a Adelaine) o un cambio de contexto (Por ej, que la historia sea distinta y se desarrolle en la ciudad de los chicos). Lo explico porque no todos los One-shots serán así xD

Tal vez haga más de este AU más tarde, en verdad me gustó y tengo algunas otras ideas =) en fin xD

Disfruten de la historia. Bye~


End file.
